


dawn hangover.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Other, chop the dang wood, doug ur wife is cold, soft content hours, veeery short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: there is no plot, just treating myself lmao
Relationships: Charlotte/Doug (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	dawn hangover.

cherry wine, that’s the only scent running through doug’s senses as they took in deep breaths. they didn’t find it overbearing, it was quite subtle, and they weren’t paying it any mind as they lied in bed against charlotte. she was still asleep, the light snoring from her preventing doug to sleep through their hangover themself. thankfully, the sun had yet to rise, and the comfortable warmth between them kept the half-awake one relaxed and headache temporarily at ease.  
the previous evening was the couple’s date night, which consisted of them staying on the couch as their favorite movies played, and drank a few glasses of a drink they have never tried before. they did this once a month: testing different alcohol, to see if they’d buy it again for special occasions, in the safety of their home. it may not sound fun to most, but it was one of the few things both doug and charlotte could look forward to, especially after a stressful week.

a shiver went down doug’s spin. they hadn’t noticed the cold pricking at their backside, remembering around this early morning time they’d need to get up and chop firewood. they protested this by nuzzling their face into the crook of charlotte’s neck, and ran a hand down her arm to find her hand; they took a hold of it and let out a sigh. why create heat from an old tree and chemical combustion when you can mix someone’s natural heat with yours? besides that, they were feeling rather lazy and couldn’t bother moving much.  
lying there, doug tried to collect any sort of thought that wasn’t a jumbled mess, perhaps about what they can cook for breakfast, or when they could get the medicine that will relieve both of their aches. given the time was nearing six, there’s no way their sleepy mind can properly plan the day off - they could convince charlotte they are going to stay in bed and cuddle for forever, it would be easy, she enjoyed the affection.

they felt the hand used to hold hers be squeezed, causing them to hum out a noise that implied they were awake and listening.  
“doug, it’s too chilly,” mumbled charlotte, as she pressed back against them more and turned her head to keep a part of her face in her pillow. damn her work schedule interrupting the opportunity to sleep in.  
“mmm, suddenly i’m deaf.” they replied with a silly smirk, hearing a sad sound come from their significant other.  
“that’s not true, honey, i’m cold.” she shifted around just a bit in order to face them, barely opening her eyes or attempting to get back in a normal position. she didn’t fight their arms snaking back around her waist with a tight latch, smiling small when they held her close. she found it cute that this tall, scary person that accidentally intimidates others in town is actually a whole snuggly baby.

“give me another hour, lottie, you’ll be fine until then, yes?”  
“ohh, all right, you get one hour.” she nodded in approval then sunk down into them, and rested her head against their chest. hey, may not be a huge change, but it was something; she listened to their breathing and beating heart, tapping her fingers on their hip in sync.  
little movement helped charlotte stay awake as she is more of a light sleeper than they were, but judging by doug not dozing off the entire time promised, she could assume they often struggled to do the action in the first place.

“is it time now, ya big doof?” asked charlotte, with a little giggle.  
“okay, okay, you got me. i surrender my rights to you, i’ll make breakfast when i’m done,” replied doug, as they pulled away from her to sit up. she made her own protest by tugging at their tank top, furrowing her brows; “do you give me the right to a kiss?” she asked and watched them smile down at her.  
“that was really gay, but yes, i do.” they leaned over and put a quick peck against her lips, letting her return it momentarily before finally getting out of bed. ah, yes, their day was starting to begin, and they knew it would turn out lovely.

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be a song fic but the lyrics were too powerful for my small brain


End file.
